


Roses Made of Snow

by Lazchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are set to be married; from an arranged betrothal from when they were young. From a memorable first meeting that only Yuuri only half remembers, Victor fell head over heels for Yuuri, but Yuuri thinks that Victor is ashamed to be engaged to a winter mage who has magic that only goes awry.





	Roses Made of Snow

Victor brushed down the line of his coat, looking for invisible wrinkles. He was impeccable; the perfect image of a a young man going to see his betrothed. From the mirror, he saw his mother step into the room behind him and he turned to her with a smile. 

 

“You’ve grown up so much…” she murmured, fussing with his collar and making sure all over again how neat he looked. “Finally entering into the final negotiations. How does it feel to be marrying your childhood love?” she asked. 

 

“Much better if he loved me back,” he said lightly, trying for a smile that he was sure was as empty looking as it felt. “At least I know that he trusts me and his correspondence has been nothing but polite…” Even that fragile smile fell. “Maybe I can win him over like he won me over all those years ago.”

 

“Mmm….” she eyed him. “What makes you think that he doesn’t care for you?” she asked. “I see the way he looks at you.” 

 

“You mean when he’s not glaring at me from across the room and his ice magic threatening to knock me on my…” he paused at the word when his mother gave him a severe look. “Behind,” he said, coughing a little. “He looks at me, his magic follows me and then he flees from the room whenever I try and take a step closer to him. The last time he held out a hand and ordered me to stay where I was.” 

 

“Maybe he was trying to keep you safe,” she suggested. When he opened his mouth to protest, she shook her head, firm in her words. “Listen to me,” she ordered. “Don’t give up hope, Victor. You’ve been grown past the shy and uncertain stage. Give the chance of him returning your love another chance.”

 

He sighed and nodded, holding out an arm to his mother, for them to walk side by side to greet the prince and his family. “I will, mother-- I think I am always going to love him….I just hope this meeting will go better than the ones we’ve had before.”

 

She made a thoughtful sound and patted his arm with he free hand. “I’m sure it will,” she reassured him, then hesitated a moment. “Just… ah…be more considerate with your comments about the food this time."

 

He gave her a confused look, but nodded anyway. He didn’t know what she meant by that, but he was more than willing to take her advice; anything to win the heart of Katsuki Yuuri. From the moment he had met him, it had been magical, even if some of that magic afterward hadn't been so kind. 

 

He didn't remember what started it, but the snowball fight they had, with Yuuri lobbing snowballs with amazing accuracy, aided by his magic had been the most fun he had in years.  The way the snow and ice had hung in the air in a myriad of patterns, the light seemingly captured in each frozen drop outshone the jewels on their clothes.  Even when Victor had reached under the snowdrift to retrieve the tea he could still feel steaming, the snow hadn't interfered with his cup at all, perfectly warm as before the snow had fallen on it. 

 

Beautiful and talented and in love with what Victor loved. He held onto that memory in the midst of everything else that happened after, certain that if they could start out half in love, then falling in love the rest of the way shouldn't be hard at all. 

 

~

 

Yuuri looked at his sister morosely, picking at piece of fuzz on his clothing. "No matter what, it's not going to match Victor," he muttered. 

 

Mari smacked him on the shoulder. Prince or not, it was the privilege of being his older sister that allowed her to knock sense into him. "Stop talking like that. You are more than enough for him and if he can't see that, then he doesn't deserve you." 

 

"I couldn't even control my magic around him," he hid his head in his hands. "Every time I saw him, I'd freeze the walls or the floor and one time, even the chair he was sitting on."

 

"And of course, you couldn't face him after that…" her brother was extraordinarily talented and always had been, but nerves about everyone depending on his magic and the fact that no one was willing to tell him when he did something wrong, had caused delays in his magical development.  

 

"Not being able to see properly too," she murmured, half to herself, laughing a little. "You looked so demented those days! You were so determined to look perfect for him that you would hide your glasses and then end up walking into walls or squinting to see across the room."

 

"Not helping," Yuuri muttered from behind his hands. He had never been able to improve the image of himself since he and Victor first met as children, when their parents were setting up the betrothal information. He had Victor had talked eagerly back and forth about their combined interests -- they both loved dogs and would sneak them into their homes. The two of them shared the burden of duty and responsibility to their family and their countries and were always conscious of everyone's eyes on them. They loved to skate and create snowmen and were their own reigning champions of snowball fights. They talked until the tea was served and that was when everything had gone downhill. 

 

He remembered clearly the warm, flavorful tea, steaming in delicate cups and the smell of the strawberry pastries that his friend Yuuko had made. 

 

_ She had been so proud to be able to give a gift; her first successful baking experiment and it was for  _ me _.  _ He had been eager to try one and when he had taken his first bite, Victor had just looked at him with wide open eyes, a heart-shaped smile doing nothing to dampen the sting of his words. 

 

_ "Wow, I could never eat anything so fattening! You must be so lucky to be able to eat that without worrying about it."  _

 

He had followed it up with a look that took in Yuuri's entire appearance. Yuuri had been so upset at the insinuation that it had snowed inside a few moment later, covering the tea table with thick flakes, hiding the offending treats and tea in a layer of snow the wouldn't melt for days. It was an impressive, if somewhat ill-timed, show of his ice magic. 

 

He had blanked out what had happened after, only waking up in his room, covered in warm blankets with his mother hugging him to her. He had never asked the reactions to his outburst and since Victor and his family showed up regularly throughout the years, he figured that it hadn't been detrimental to the wedding contract. 

 

"Yuuri, it will be okay," she assured him, hugging him tightly. "If he really is a huge jerk, then we can still talk to mom and dad. No one wants you miserable. This is the person you will spend your life with, Yuuri."

 

"And I want to," he said, looking up at him, biting his lip. "More than anything, I want to…I just don't know if I could handle it if hated the idea of being married to me." 

 

"Just sit with him and find out," she said firmly. "It's never quite what it seems." 

 

Mari had seen a great deal of Victor Nikiforov growing up, watching her little brother when Yuuri wasn't looking, with a hand that was always outstretched and searching for a response that Yuuri was too scared to show. 

 

It had started so young, too-- at their first meeting. She smiled a little as she pushed Yuuri out the door to greet their guests that had just arrived. There was something to be side for love at first sight. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was for a request prompt; Teacups has since asked for an expansion on this, so here is now the prologue of our dumb boys falling in love all over again.


End file.
